Episode 184 (Cosmic Crystals 2:Mastar's Revenge)
Transcripts _____________________________________________________________________________________ The movie begins with the guppies sleeping everyone except molly an air horn wakes them up Molly: alright pack your bags guppies time to go to London. After a trip to London Gil: this is awesome what should we do before out cab comes here? They all hear a loud gurgle molly has her hands on her gurgly tummy Gil: what was that. Molly: uh that's my tummy. After getting something to eat Deema: you know how great about it. Molly: I know. Goby: hey let's finish our milk hello. They all drank their milk but then they have milk mustache Molly: (burps loudly)excuse me. All: (burps loudly)excuse me. Everyone: (laughs). At the museum Molly: I must comeback tomorrow and follow them.alone! The next day. Mr grouper: c'mon guppies we'll be late for our day at the zoo. Mrs grouper: now where's molly? Gil: she has chicken pox.poor guppy. Mrs grouper: perhaps we should call a doctor. Mr grouper: the moment we return. Cuts to the bedroom molly gets up and grabs a mirror she washes the chicken pox with a washcloth only one spot is on her forehead then she looks at the mirror again Molly: perfect. She gets a ribbon and puts it over her head Molly: nobody will recognize me now. She goes out but then it turns cold Molly: i'd better go wear a jacket. She puts on her pink jacket but didn't bother to zip it Molly: this will keep me warm. Screen cuts to molly getting out of that taxi cab Molly: (gasps).(She instantly gets back in the cab)"Follow that car. The cab drives after that cab Molly: faster. The cab drives over London bridge Molly: London is so peaceful here. (Song: I see London) The cab stops molly hands over a dollar but the taxi driver does a hand over molly pulls out coins Molly: that's all I have left. The cab drives away molly walks to follow the jewel thieves Molly: where did they go. She slips on a puddle of water Molly: whoa.boo boo. She keeps swimming then she climbs a tree then mr Henry and mrs Madeline are staying at a hotel Molly: top floor. After talking about it a lobster tells molly to go Molly: time for plan b. A waiter came in a cart with molly in it Waiter: and now for the special.volia. Molly: Hello. A lobster sents her out again Lobster: now if I see you in here ever again I shall call the police.now is that clear? Molly notices stairs she climbs up and she looks for the jewel thieves window she climbs a ladder and she hears the commotion throw the chimneys after that she went down she keeps going down until she slips on some water and bounce down and lands in a garbage can Molly: whoa. After the chase scene Molly: wait. She digs into her pocket but only one coin fells out of her pocket and fell into a drain she swims sadly and she looks at big ben Molly: I'll be able to see the whole city from up there. After getting inside big ben (Song: running out of time) Molly: Whoa.officers.help! Big Ben rings Molly: help! All: (worried chatter). Molly: what will mrs grouper say now. After that they figure out who will go to the royal welcome Mr grouper: now the winner is Gil. Gil: I won. Mr grouper: and molly. Molly: I won. Mr grouper: and the rest of you. All: we won. The next day A limo came the guppies gets out the next limo came and out came the Molly's scouts The next limo came mr Henry and mrs madeline gets out the last limo came and out came a king Inside Molly: Chloe. Chloe: Molly where have you-. Molly: sh.(she toke chloe's arm and they go to the glass thingy where the royal jewel are)I must tell you the thieves plan then you can tell the others. Chloe: okay.it's so exciting. Molly: and terrible. Chloe: of course. After the song Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:Gurgly tummy episodes